Broken Hearts and Broken Jaws
by THE Faye Valentine
Summary: Tenchi finally chooses. But, what will be the other girls` reactions and what happenes when 1 of them bursts with anger? R &R PLZ~! I forgot the disclaimer so here it is: I dun own Tenchi. If I did, I'd have me lossa money and my name would be Masaki
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Tenchi Decides  
  
Tenchi was sitting in the hot spring, thinking. Just thinking. It had been 1 year since the "Haruna" incident. He was fed up with the fights and everything. He felt that it was time to decide. Tenchi sighs as he thinks about all of the girls. Ryoko, the wild space pirate. Ayeka, the proper princess of the Jurian Empire. Sasami, sister of Ayeka, wonderful cook and very sweet. Mihoshi, the silly blonde with no intelligence. Kiyone, the quiet pretty one. And, Washu, the scientific genius.  
  
Each of them had shone affecion toward Tenchi in their own way. He was starting to get an idea of who he wanted to be wed to. But, he wanted to think of what he wanted in his wife.  
  
"Alright, I need to make up my mind about this.." Tenchi says, relaxing in the hot spring. "Well, let's see...I want a girl that I can carry an intelligent conversation with..that rules out Mihoshi. I want a girl that has enough time for me. That rules out Kiyone and Washu. And, I DON'T want to marry some relative of mine. That rules out Ayeka and Sasami. That leaves Ryoko..."  
  
Tenchi nods. "Yes, Ryoko. She is the one. She can carry on an intelligent conversation. She has PLENTY of time for me...maybe too much.." Tenchi laughs, "She is very outgoing and wild. She is definetly the one." Tenchi says to himself. "I will tell Ryoko tonight. I'm sure that Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Sasami will want to go home. I will send Ryo-ohki to take them. I hope I'm doing the right thing..." Tenchi says, doubting himself for a moment.  
  
He shakes his head. "Of course this is right! I am now of age and need to be wed. I will tell the others tomorrow." He says as he gets out and wraps a towel around his shivering body. He walks over to the bathroom and changes clothes. Feeling much better, he walks into the house in a very cheery mood, not usual for Tenchi.  
  
Ayeka, who was sweeping outside, saw Tenchi and walked over to him. "Lord Tenchi, are you alright? You seem rather...cheery today." Ayeka looks at Tenchi, who is gazing off into space, thinking about his wedding and what his father and grandfather will think. And, what his mother would think if she was still alive... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Later that Night  
  
Ayeka waves her hand in front of Tenchi's face. "Lord Tenchi?" Tenchi snaps out of it and looks at her funny. Ayeka raises and eyebrow then goes back to sweeping again. Ryoko, who was watching, floats up behind Ayeka and trips her up. Ayeka grabs Ryoko's foot and pulls Ryoko down with her. Tenchi sees this and helps Ryoko up.  
  
"Tenchi, Ayeka tripped me up!" Ryoko says, innocently to Tenchi, holding onto his neck.  
  
"I did no such thing! You tripped me up!" Ayeka says, yelling.  
  
"You're mean, Ayeka!" Ryoko says, looking smug and pulling closer to Tenchi.  
  
"Let go of Tenchi!" Ayeka says as she pushes Ryoko off of Tenchi.  
  
"Leave us alone, princess!" Ryoko says as she grabs Tenchi's hand and runs into the house.  
  
"Come back here, you..YOU!" Ayeka chases Ryoko in the house with the broom over her head.  
  
"Come get us, princess!" Ryoko says. Tenchi just gazes off into space again.  
  
Ayeka finally gets to them and prys Ryoko off of Tenchi. Tenchi furrows his brow. "Enough, you two!" Tenchi storms upstairs and sits down on his bed, gazing at the pictures of him and Ryoko from their date in Tokyo. He smiles softly.  
  
"Dinner everyone!!" Sasami calls from downstairs. Tenchi gets up and walks down the stairs. Trying to hide his feelings for the time being, he sits in between Kiyone and Washu. Washu looks at the food. She takes a bite. Washu finishes the piece of food in her mouth.  
  
"Sasami, how do you do it? This is great!" Washu says, starting a conversation. Sasami blushes a little and smiles. Ayeka nods in agreement. So does Tenchi. On the table was a great variety. There was smoked salmon, fried rice, white rice, green tea, Coca Cola, which they rarely had, and fried noodles.  
  
"This is great food, Sasami!" Ryoko says with her mouth full of food.  
  
"You are a wonderful cook, Sasami!" Tenchi says, nodding.  
  
"Thank you, everyone." Sasami says, smiling and eating her piece of salmon.  
  
After dinner, Ayeka and Tenchi stayed to wash the dishes. Ryoko was to clean the table and chairs. And, Kiyone was to clear the table. When their chores were finished, everyone went into the family room to watch their favorite soap opera. Tenchi looked over at Ryoko, who was looking at him. He pointed up to his room. Ryoko nodded and disappeared without being noticed.  
  
Tenchi, however, was watched by Ayeka like a hawk. "I'm gunna go.....take a bath!" Tenchi says to them. Ayeka nods to Tenchi. Tenchi walks into the room where Ryoko is sitting on his bed. He sits down next to her. "I need to tell you something, Ryoko..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Ryoko is told  
  
Ryoko looks at Tenchi. Tenchi searches for the right words. "Well, Ryoko. I have been thinking and I have chosen who I want to live with for the rest of my life. I wanted to tell you before I told the others."  
  
Ryoko looks at the floor. "You chose a Jurian princess over a space pirate....very well, Tenchi. Ryo-ohki and I will l...." Tenchi stops Ryoko.  
  
"No, Ryoko. I chose the space pirate over a Jurian Princess." Tenchi smiles and puts his arm around Ryoko. Ryoko's eyes widen and she smiles.  
  
"Y..you mean it?? Really??" Ryoko jumps up off of the bed, excited. Tenchi nods and smiles. Ryoko jumps up into the air and does a flip. "Woo hoo!!" Ryoko says. Tenchi grabs Ryoko's foot and pulls her down. Ryoko raises and eyebrow and sits down next to Tenchi again.  
  
"Do not mention this. Ayeka will not be very happy about this...Ryoko, promise me." Tenchi says.  
  
"I promise." Ryoko says, grinning. There is a rap on the door. It is Ayeka. She twists the doorknob. It is locked. Muffled yelling is coming from outside of the door it gets clearer as she gets no answer from the inside.  
  
"RYOKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE WITH TENCHI? I DEMAND FOR YOU TO COME OUT NOW!!" Ayeka yells Ryoko motions for Tenchi to lay on the bed and act like he's trying to get away. Tenchi nods and quickly gets on the bed. Ayeka breaks the door down. She runs to Ryoko and grabs her by the shoulders. Ryoko disappears and reappears next to Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi runs out of the room and to his hot spring. He throws off his clothes and slips in. Upstairs, Ryoko and Ayeka face off.  
  
"WHAT were you doing in here, Ryoko?" Ayeka demanded.  
  
"Trying to seduce Tenchi. Why?" Ryoko says hotly.  
  
"Why YOU!!!!!!" Ayeka screams as she motions toward Ryoko's throat. Ryoko flys into the air.  
  
"Haha! What're ya gunna do, princess?" Ryoko says as she flys out of Ayeka's reach. Ryoko then runs over to the window and jumps out on her way down to the ground, she strips off her clothes. She lands in the men's hot spring. Tenchi turns blood red as he sees Ryoko's naked body falling next to where he is.  
  
"R...ryoko? WHAT are you doing in the men's hot spring?" Tenchi says, a bit surprised. Ayeka looks out the window and sees Ryoko with Tenchi. Ayeka runs downstairs and walks over to the hot springs. She drags Tenchi out and wraps a towel around him.  
  
"I will not let THAT WOMAN be in here with you, Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka screams as Ryoko jumps out and wraps ner naked body around Tenchi. Tenchi sqeals and turns very red. Ryoko smiles and takes her foot and knocks Ayeka into the Hot Spring.  
  
Ayeka's eyes pop out from the heat and she climbs out quickly. She storms inside and goes to get a towel. Tenchi walks upstairs to his bedroom to go to bed. Ryoko sits on the sofa downstairs with a towel wrapped around herself. She dozes off, dreaming of Tenchi and tomorrow..... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Ayeka's Reaction  
  
That next morning, the aroma of the food coming from the kitchen awoke Ryoko. Ryoko sat up, noticing that a blanket was thrown over her. Ryoko looks up at the stairs. Tenchi was looking at her. Ryoko smiles and gets up, flying up the stairs and into her room. She puts on her outfit with the tail. She then walks downstairs and sees that there is a seat next to Tenchi. She then looks at Ayeka, who is also heading for that seat. Ayeka glares at Ryoko.  
  
"Now, Ryoko...just because there is only one seat next to Tenchi left, that doesn't mean you have to get it." Ayeka says.  
  
Mihoshi stands in front of Ayeka. "Calm down, ya old lady!"  
  
"WHAT did you call me?" Ayeka shouts.  
  
"Mihoshi's right, Princess." Ryoko smirks and sits down next to Tenchi. Ayeka mutters to herself and sits down next to Kiyone and Sasami, the only seat left. After their breakfast was over, Tenchi sighs. He knew he had to tell everyone. He stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"Everyone, I have decided who I want to spend the rest of my life with." Tenchi started. Ayeka's eyes lit up. She smiled and stuck her tounge out at Ryoko. Ryoko leaned back in her chair, waiting for Ayeka's reaction. Mihoshi was gazing off into space while Washu was in her lab.  
  
"Miss Ryoko, no hard feelings. Really." Ayeka gloated, certain that she was the one. Ryoko just looked at her, giving nothing away. Mihoshi startd blatently at Tenchi.  
  
"Does that mean you picked who you're getting married to, Tenchi?" Mihoshi asks. Everyone falls out of their chair except for Mihoshi. "What?!?!?"  
  
Tenchi gets back up and stands again. "Anyways, I have chosen the person that I have watched over the years. This girl has supported me in every situation." Ayeka threw her head back and smirked. "I have chosen the person that has shown the most affection toward me that I have ever seen and felt in my life. I have chosen....Ryoko." Tenchi says finally.  
  
Ayeka's jaw dropped. She turned blood red and looked at Ryoko evily. She then turned to Tenchi. "Lord Tenchi..." Then, Ayeka, in rage, called to Azaka and Kamedake. Azaka and Kamedake binded Ryoko. A shriek came from Ryoko then she fainted. Tenchi rushed over to Ryoko, only to be pushed aside by Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka then jumped into Kiyone's spaceship with Ryoko slung over her shoulder and took off into space. Tenchi sat down on the ground. His bride, his love, had been stolen by a jealous princess of Jurai. Tenchi had only one solution: to find Ayeka and get Ryoko back. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ryoko was binded with bungee ropes to a wall. A force field surrounded the wall she was bound to. She had gotten her consiousness back, but was sleeping soundly. Ryoko awoke suddenly when she heard footsteps. The princess Sasami was walking to her.  
  
"Ryoko? Are you OK? I'm gunna try and get you out! I'm sorry about what Ayeka did...That was really selfish." Sasaki says as she entered the code to release the shield. She untied Ryoko and pulled her down from the wall. Ryoko's head hung low and she looked down at the ground.  
  
"Thank you, Sasami. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have died in this place. If I ever get back to Earth, Sasami, will you stay with Tenchi and I?" Ryoko asked, smiling weakly. Sasami smiled and nods happily.  
  
"You know I love that house! I would like to resign from my title of Princess Sasami. I just want to live on earth with the ones that I love.." Sasami said, looking at the ground and weeping a little. Ryoko smiled and embraced Sasami. She leaned over to her ear and whispered something.  
  
"No matter what happens, you'll ALWAYS be welcome on earth, Sasami." Ryoko kissed Sasami on the forehead then furrowed her brow. Her and Sasami had to form an escape plan. And fast.  
  
~Ayeka sat on her bed in her room in Jurai. She was weeping; heavily. Flashbacks went through her head. The flashback of the potato Tenchi fixed for her. The flashback of when he went to save her from Jurai in space. She looked at the picture of her hand him from when they first met.  
  
"Lord Tenchi....how could you? I had ture love for you. Instead, you stabbed me in the heart and chose THAT WOMAN. Well, if I can't have you, then NO ONE can!" Ayeka says, yelling through her tears. She clenched Ryoko's sword that she stole. She then went into maniacal laughter.  
  
~Tenchi called Mihoshi, Washu, and Yosho to come. Kiyone refused. Ryo-ohki transformed. Tenchi and company were beamed up and Tenchi sat in the control seat. He smiled.  
  
"Well, Ryoko. I guess it paid off for dragging my into space all of those times. Now I sorta know how to operate Ryo-ohki." Tenchi said as Mihoshi was looking at the Crystals. Mihoshi saw a compartment hidden by a table. She called over to Tenchi. Tenchi looked at it. "Washu, can you open it?" He asked.  
  
"Why, yes indeed!" Washu said, pressing stuff on her computer. The compartment opened up. Inside, there was:a sword, that looked like Tenchi's, a photo of Tenchi, a picture of Ryoko's perfect world, and the wanted poster with her and Tenchi on it from her perfect world. Tenchi shed a tear, thinking of Ryoko. Mihoshi looked at the sword.  
  
"Wow! Check it out! A back massage!" Mihoshi rubbed Washu's back with it. Washu grimaced and hit Mihoshi. "Uhhhh! What was that for??" Mihoshi whined. Washu shook her head and walked over to the control panel.  
  
Tenchi activated Ryo-ohki. He looked once more at the wanted poster. "Oh, Ryoko. Your perfect world....I can se clearly now....your perfect world...is mine too." Tenchi says to himself. Washu walks over to Tenchi and rests a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We'll find my daughter, Tenchi. I'm sure she had already broken out and hijacked a spaceship, knowing her." Washu laughed and looked at Tenchi, who felt a little bit better. 


End file.
